Technical Field
The present invention relates to a device for the frost prevention machine column, which specifically relates to the fixed device and method of a column of frost prevention machine used in tea (fruit) garden, which belongs to the field of agricultural machinery and technology.
Description of Related Art
China has a long history of tea planting and drinking. The growth and development of tea trees requires a warm and moist climate. The germination of tea buds in early spring is easy to be affected by cold spell in later spring, which reduces quality and production of the tea. In recent years, research on tea tree frost prevention technology has been carried out rapidly in China. The research shows that the frost prevention effect can be achieved by using the frost prevention machine to conduct airflow disturbance from top to bottom.
At present, the commonly used fixing methods of the frost prevention machine column are as below. (1) Digging a pit with a certain depth in a position where the frost prevention machine is installed in a manual way. Pouring concrete in the pit, and a top of the concrete is provided with anchor bolt. A column bottom flange is fixed on a foundation of the concrete by the anchor bolt. The disadvantage of this method is that labor intensity is high, and installation efficiency of the frost prevention machine is low. (2) Use tools to dig the pit with a certain depth and a diameter slightly larger than a diameter of the column in the location where the frost prevention machine is installed. The frost prevention machine column is placed in the pit with a body of the column being kept upright, and is buried via filling of soil or concrete after adjusting the direction. The disadvantage of this method is that: in order to guarantee working requirement of the column, the pit can only has the diameter slightly larger than that of the column, such that in late burying, a gap between soil and column is hard to eliminate. The gap will further increase due to vibration and wind generated from the frost prevention machine in the process of using machine, and this severely reduces safety usage of the frost prevention machine performance and work efficiency To solve the problem of high labor intensity and low efficiency of digging the pit, the present invention provides the base plate punched into the soil to replace the deep pit fixing frost prevention machine, which greatly reduce the labor intensity and improves the installation efficiency of the frost prevention machine. In addition, Chinese utility model patent CN201120394200.1 discloses a fixing device for a stand column of a frost prevention machine for plant, which includes several root stand mechanisms disposed at a bottom of the stand column. The root stand mechanisms include a steel root beam formed by a metal sheet beam transversely bent into trough type, and a U-shaped hoop. A pair of positioning rods is disposed on a middle of the steel root beam. A lower part of the column is positioned between a bunch of positioning rod, which are fixed vertically to the steel rot beam through the U-shaped hoop. This method requires digging larger and deeper pits, which increase the labor intensity and requirement of installation of the device itself is high and cost is relatively high. The common feature of the above method is that it is necessary to dig a small diameter and high precision deep pit in the installation position of frost prevention machine, and it is labor intensive, time consuming and costly. The present invention adopts the method of driving the base plate to insert into the soil to avoid the work of digging deep pits, thus it reduces the labor intensity, and improve the installation efficiency of the frost prevention machine. The height of frost prevention machine to the ground needs to reach 6.7 m to meet the frost prevention effect of frost prevention machine. Non-standard pipe is adopted in the conventional frost prevention machine column since the standard length of the pipe is 6 m, which has a high cost. The use of the connecting support provided by the present invention can make the frost prevention machine column adopt standard pipe material, which can save 50% of the fabricating cost.